


Where's My Rainbow?

by AutumnReid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Rain, Reichenbach Falls, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnReid/pseuds/AutumnReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for the Reichenbach Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's My Rainbow?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own Sherlock.

When I was little, my mother always said 'You can't have a rainbow without a little rain.'

But I don't think she ever really had any 'rain' in her life.

No one ever died in her sheltered home. No one ever had their world ripped from under them.

Her 'rain' was a drizzle.

Mine is a downpour.

Yet I've come to know, you can find beauty in every given storm.

The smallest rain droplet is a thing of wonder than will never come again in the same form.

But after a while,

Everyone tires of rain

And just when I thought the sky had cleared and the storm had passed

I realized the most terrifying thing.

On that rooftop where you stood above me

Leaving you 'Note'

I had been looking from the eye of the storm the entire time.

The storm had never passed.

It was here and here to stay and all I had done was shift to the middle of my life long downpour.

Nothing had changed.

Things had gotten better, the pelting rains had turned to drizzles,

But the rain had never truly stopped.

As I talk about my pain metaphorically as a storm

And I look over your dead and bloodied body.

The metaphorical turns literal, and the rain begins to fall.

The rain seemed to know just when to impact me the most.

I watch on numb feet as they cart you away

And look up to the milky gray sky.

You were gone

And all I could think

As silence followed

Occasionally accompanied by the pitter patter of my hated rain.

'Where's my rainbow?'

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at two in the morning and felt like crying myself to sleep afterwards. i hope you enjoyed it anyway through the feels<333


End file.
